The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ulmus parvifolia, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘DavesStraightUp’. ‘DavesStraightUp’ is a new cultivar of Chinese elm, a deciduous tree grown for use as a landscape plant.
The new Ulmus was discovered as a chance seedling from seeds sown of unnamed plants of Ulmus parvifolia in Galena, Ohio in 2001.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by grafting in 2010 by the Inventor in Galena, Ohio. Asexual propagation by grafting and budding has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.